


Watery ceral

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Dave pulls a prank on John, John's gotta find some way to get back at him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Watery ceral

"Dave, what the fuck!?" John slams open Dave's bedroom door.

"Huh?" Dave removes his headphones and looks over at John.

"Don't you _huh!_ me!!!" John gives Dave a fake mean face.

Dave's chuckling, "what is it, man?"

"You swamped out the milk in this carton with water!? Didn't you!?"

"How are you sure that was me?"

"Uh- because everyone else is fucking off for spring break!? Listen- Dave! My cereal is all watery and swimming around in the world's saddest food bow-"

"ha." Dave laughs.

"Don't laugh!" John starts laughing too.

"Dude, it was just a prank." Dave shrugs as he sits at his computer desk.

"You know what I'm getting at then!" John smiles.

"What?" Dave chuckles and shrugs.

"You tried to prank me with something so weak... you need to pay me back for your half-hearted attempt at a joke..."

"How so?" Dave turns his chair towards John.

John walks over and sits on Dave's lap.

John holds up the empty milk carton and then drops it to the floor.

"By pounding my ass."


End file.
